Finding love is funny
by LDawgieTenFo
Summary: i need to be in a car accident to find love. what kind of crap is this, find out.
1. Shit, there's a car coming

Mkay so this is my second story. I hit a dead end on my other one.X

Enjoy, if you think I should not continue. Tell me. Criticism is nice, but hate mail is bitchy.XD

-----------------------

Beep...beep...beep. I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. I reached a hand out from my covers to slam the snooze button. I turned my head, and pushed some hair from my eyes to see. It read 6:00 A.M. My first thought was _Damn first day of school as a junior._ I figured I might as well get up, and get it over with. I stumbled up out of bed, and headed for the bathroom. It was already occupied by none other than my twin brother Stanely Marsh. _He better hurry up I thought or we'll be late. I'm the one who has to drive him, and his boyfriend, Pip, to school._ I decided to go have a cup of coffee to wake me up more, so I ran downstairs almost tripping on the rug. Mom and Dad already left for work no doubt, but coffee was made. Brothers who love coffee just as much as you is a good thing. I poured my self some coffee in a mug, and drank while looking out the window. Southpark is always cold, but today it was worse, a fresh blanket of snow had appeared overnight. _B-e-a-utiful, _I thought, _driving in the snow is always great._ I gulped down the rest of my coffee, and ran back upstairs. To my fortune, Stan was out of the shower, and in his room. I walked into the bathroom to have a look at myself. My skin was a little pale, but it always was. My brown roots were growing out of my dyed black hair. My big hazel eyes were a shade of olive today. I quickly splashed water on my face, brushed my teeth in a hurry. I was probably the only junior with a retainer besides my cousin Tweek. I put it in on my upper mouth, and pulled a brush through my tangled hair. Once I looked halfway decent I quickly applied eyeliner to my eyes. Then I went over into my room to my closet. I threw open the door and stepped in to find something to wear. I threw on my favorite pair of jeans, then put on a black sweater. I pulled on my black checkered converses, and checked the clock. It read 6:30. That was plenty of time to make the 7:30 bell. We still had to pick up Carly, Emily, and Pip. I was the only one with a license since Stan already lost his because he missed curfew last week. He was over at Pip's late "studying". Mhmm sure Stanny boy. After I tied my shoes I walked to Stan's room. He was just putting on his pom-pom hat. I thought it was weird he still wore it, but Pip thought it was so cute, so it was here to stay. "Ready, Laurie Diane?" Stan asked. "You know I hate my name, so why must you always call me that?" I asked him. "Cuz I love to torture my little sister," Stan chuckled. " Yes the sister who's your ride to school, so shut up deck or your not getting a ride." I said. He gave me an angry glare, but ran downstairs without another word. We headed outside, and jumped into my beat up old exploerer. It was our Dad's since he'd gotten a new Subaru. It still ran smooth, and had a working radio so I was happy.

Pip's house was only two streets away, so we were there within 5 minutes. It was 6:55, still plenty of time to pick up the girls. Stan hopped out eagerly to get his honey. I started playing with the old radio to get a weather report. It was colder than I thought. Even with my scarf, and jacket I was frezzing. Stan gave Pip a quick smootch, then they both climbed in the back. " 'ello Lauren dear, lovely morning isn't it?" Pip was always a sweety. He'd make a good brother-in-law, but I pushed that idea out of my head, and answered." It's a bit on the chilly side, but a nice morning indeed Pippy," I said. As we drove on to Emily's house I started thinking if this was the year I'd have my first boyfriend. I had never had time in the past to think about boys. I have been to bust studying, and school. This year I could try to get one. There were many boys at Southpark High, but most were immature. I wanted a guy who wouldn't act like a moron to impress his friends. I as suddenly taken out of my boy fantasy when Stan yelled," Lauren, your going to miss Emily's house!" I quickly pulled a fast turn into the Wright's snow frosted driveway. Emily was waiting with Carly on the front step for us. They ran for the car to get out of the blistering cold. Carly squeezed in back with the boys, while Emily climbed up front. They were both sipping cups from Harbucks, our personal fav place for coffee. "Good morning juniors," Carly cheerfully said. We all responded with a groan. The only thing good about this year was that we only had two years left. I pulled out of the driveway, and engaged myself in coversation with the girls about our new teachers and classes.

As we reached the school parking lot, mostly every spot was taken. I found a spot next to a bright yellow covertable with the black top pulled over. We all knew exactly who's car it was, Wendy Testaburger's. Her parents probably got it for her as an early Christmas present as usual. I tried not to think of her, and stepped out of the car. Pip and Stan headed to the front doors of the school. Emily ran over to a boy in a forest green hunter hat, Kyle, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned around and gave her a peck on the lips. I walked around to Carly who already had two boys on her trail. One I recognized immediately because of his overweight size, Eric Cartman. The other was slimmer, and very twitchy with a coffee mug in his hand. My cousin Tweek had always had a coffee fetish because of his parents. He had ADD, and the coffee didn't help much to clam him. I waved to them both, but he only had eyes for Carly. "I got to get to class, see ya later Lauren," she said not even noticing her admirers. She turned on her heel, and headed to school. " oh my god!Lauren!" I turned around to find where the voice came from, I finally noticed it was Bebe Stevens. We'd been pretty good friends since freshmen year when she ditched Wendy. She was standing by Kenny McCormick, a boy you could barely see through his bright orange hoodie. " Hi Bebe!" I screamed back over the cold wind breezing thorough the lot. As I ran over to see Bebe, I barely noticed the car going through the parking lot. The last thing I remember was a huge bang hit the side of my hip, then everything going black...

----------------------

ok first chapter, good or bad?

i'll try to update soon, but hard with school.XP

--Lauren


	2. Hello Frenchy

Okay, I liked how my first chapter turned out. I shall continue.

Now where was I, ah yes I got hit by a car.X

--------------------

Pain, all I could feel was a sharp pain in my left leg. It was very black. I realized it was because my eyes were closed. I was afraid to open them though. _Where would I be if I opened them?_ I thought. After a few moments, I slowly opened one eye. Then slowly opening the other to a blinding white light. Everything was white. _Am I dead?_ I couldn't be because my brother was next to me asleep in a chair. I was in a hospital bed. I could see everything now. A huge curtain on one side. A bunch of machines with wires sticking into my arms. I lifted one arm and winced when I saw a needle in it. I wondered whether to simply pull it out, and run for it. Then a huge pain shot up my body. I looked under my covers to see a huge cast on my left leg. I must have broke it, but how? I had no memory of anything since that morning. Out of nowhere a voice talked to me. "Ahhh your finally awake." I looked at Stan, but he was sound asleep. Wait, I knew that voice. I only knew one french accent, and I didn't have to think twice on his name. It was Christophe Dupree. I looked up at his smiling face. Apparently he'd been here with Stan all day. " I saw that car almost hit you, it got your left leg, but I was able to pull you out of ze way before it completely crushed you," he explained calmly. I stared wide eyed at him." You saved me?" I couldn't believe it. I wanted to reach out and hug him, but I knew my leg wouldn't allow it. " I don't know what to say Chris, I could have d-d-died." The word was to shocking to say. I just stared helplessly at this boy who I barely knew. He'd saved my life. I didn't know him, and yet I loved him. Now that I looked him here, he was very good looking. His hair a dark brown and messy, but still shiney and rested nicely over his olive skin. His eyes were a lovely shade of green, almost like grass. His face was perfect. All in all, he was gorgeous. I wanted to say something, anything to this god-like boy, but my words were cut short by my brother's stirring. Stan yawned, then his face brightened when he saw I was awake. He threw himself on yop of me in a hug. " Lauren, I was so worried. I thought you were gone when they told me, and I saw you go away in the ambulance." Stan was always overreacting, but he had good reason this time. I hugged him back. "Stan I'm fine it's not that bad." I winced when he moved off me, and lightly grazed my leg with his body. He looked concerned, and squeezed my hand comfortingly. He turned to Christophe and said," I don't know how to thank you for saving my baby sister. I don't know what I would of done if ...something happened to her."Christophe had not taken his eyes off me, which turned my face a bright red when I realized it. He looked up to Stan," oh it was nothing. I couldn't let such a beautiful girl well die. Especially when I used to be her best friend." I tried to think what he meant by this, then I remembered. I used to play with Christophe all the time when he moved to Southpark. I had forgotten. All the days we spent at Stark's Pond skating, playing in the snow, snowball fights, drinking cocoa. I looked over at him, he was staring again smiling. I blushed even more. This was embaressing, especially since Stan noticed. " Maybe I should let you too talk," Stan said getting up."NO!" I yelled, not meaning too. I wanted to be alone with Christophe, but I wanted my brother with me. It was strange, maybe I wasn't ready for love, especially when I was on a hospital bed."Ok Laurie, I won't leave. But let me call everyone to say your awake. Everybody wants to see you I bet." And Stan walked out. " So I can see your still getting into trouble Laurie." Christophe chuckled. It sounded like a voice of an angel. "I remember you were always getting into trouble." He smiled down at me. "Christophe, I thought you moved, now your back?" I asked him. "Yes, I was very excited coming back to Southpark to see my old best friend. You haven't changed much. Well now your a 15 year old trouble maker." I looked up at him, and couldn't help laughing too. It was true I always found trouble when I was little. " Anyway, I have to go," he suddenly got up. " I've been here since yesterday morning, my parents want me home." He looked dissapointed to leave, not as much as me though. I sat up and said," Christophe." He turned before leaving,"yes Laurie?" "Thank you," I said, and smiled as brightly as I could. He smiled back, and left the room.

------------------

A days after Christophe left, I was able to leave the hospital. My parents came with Stan in the Subaru to pick me up. I had to use crutches for a few weeks, drag, but got to miss gym for a month. One bright side. Another was going back to school, or more importantly seeingChris again. He hadn't come back, but I didn't care. He had saved my life. A boy I had forgotten, who never forgot me. As the days in the hospital passed everyone I knew at school came to wish me well. Emily, Carly, and Bebe had come every day. They brought flowers, my fav candy, and homework, but I needed to catch up. Tweek had come. He wouldn't talk really, just kind of sit, and watch me as if I was going to die just lying in bed. He had a nervous look about him, and as always the occasionally twitch. Emily brought Kyle once. Kyle and me had always seemed to get along. He was always a good friend, especially after I saw him more with Emily. Even fatass had shown up once with Carly. He didn't say much, he had just come with Carly. The suggestion was nice at least. I found out it was Craig who had almost killed me. He came every day apologizing, and I always forgave him and said it could happen to anyone. He never gave up though, he said he was going to make it up to me.

The morning I had to go back, Stan drove my car. He had been given his license back for this one reason. We picked up Pip, Carly, and Emily. Once we arrived in the parking lot, Stan parked in a spot, then attempted to help me out. Out of nowhere, Christophe came to my rescue. I lost my breath for a moment. "I'll help her Stan, I'm in her first class." Stan looked at him for a moment, then said," thank Chris. You are such a nice guy." He left my side to go catch up to Pip. " Stan could have helped me Christophe, you've done enough for me," I told him as we walked to the doors. " It's no problem Lauren, I like helping you out of trouble. Just like old times." He laughed and smiled over at me. I turned a bright shade of red, and tried to hide it under my thick dark hair. " Here's my locker, what class do we have first again?" I looked over at him trying to concentrate, but almost impossible looking into his gorgeous green eyes." Math with Mr. Garrison." He sounded dissapointed. I was too, Mr. Garrison had followed us all to high school from elementary. I grabbed my books, but Chris took them, and carried them for me. " I can get them." I said. "No I want to help you. It's fun, it's like being a prince, and your my damsel in distress. Remember I loved fairy tales. _This feels like one, _I thought as we walked down the hall together.

----------------

There is chapter 2. sorry if it's boring. I do try my best.X

---Lauren.


	3. Bad grades chaching!

Skipped school, so I write chapter 3 now.:D

---------------

It was finally the morning when I got to drive again. As usual Stan and Pip went back to their morning make-out-in-back-seat routine. I try to ignore it, but can't help wishing I had that with Christophe. _Life is so unfair, _I think as I pull into the parking lot. Emily finally got her license, so she drove Carly to school now. I parked in a spot, and not surpisingly found Craig waiting as I got out of the car. _Still trying to make up for the accident I see_. I thought as I jumped out of the car. "Hi Lauren, can I walk you to school, so nothing happens again?" he asked nicely. He had gotten so annoying. I kept the annoyance in my voice unnoticeable and said, " No I think I can find my way in, Craig." I quickly walked passed him towards Bebe. I noticed Kenny wasn't with her. "Bebe, where's Ken doll?" I asked as I got closer," late night partying?" Bebe gave me a slight smile which meant yes. We both laughed as we walked into the crowded hallway. The walls were nearly all covered with green flyers. _Already the holiday dance? _I asked myself. I noticed a huge group around one flyer, actually one person. I knew the voice, that betch Wendy. She was probably bragging how she had a dress, and limo, and date already. I just walked right by to get to homeroom, with Christophe. One bright spot of going to school. Before I walked in I saw Emily give Kyle a huge kiss before slipping into her homeroom before the bell went off. _Awwww, _I thought having someone immediately come into my mind when I walked into the class. My heart skipped when I saw him sitting with my empty seat right next to him. I sat down, and he faced to talk. " Morning Laurie," he said to me with a smile that made my heart melt."Morning Chrissie," I giggled back. He smiled back at me, which made me blush even more. Five minutes later, Kenny tripped into the classroom, obviously hungover. He almost fell over twice but made it to his seat. Cartman pointed a finger at him, and did his stupid laugh." Dad take you to another bar last night, you poor piece of crap?" he asked teasingly. Kenny glared back at him making a fist, and Cartman automatically stopped. I laughed at Cartman's pussy behavior. The bell rang, and I followed Christophe to French class.

French was never my subject, I always failed my tests. I wasn't suprised when I saw a huge red 50 on my paper. I sighed and looked to Christophe's A+ paper. " No fair, you're from France. Why do you take this class?" I asked him. He looked at me grinning," So I can be in the class with you,Laurie." I turned deep red, and covered my face, and small smile under my hair. 20 minutes later I ran out the door after the bell to the cafeteria. When I walked into the lunchroom, a familar voice greeted me. " Hello children," Chef said while slapping 2 salsbury steaks on Cartman's plate. Lunch was the only class Cartman couldn't fail. " Hi Chef," I greeted him. " How are you today?" I answered,"bad." He said," why bad?" I let out a sigh, and said, " I got a 50 on my French test." He simply sighed,and said," just try hrader next time." I took my tray, and walked to my usual table with Emily, Kyle, Bebe, Kenny, Carly, Tweek, and Cartman. I slumped in my seat, and watched all my friends. Emily and Kyle were in their own world staring into each other's eyes. Carly was trying to eat lunch, while being squeezed between my cousin and fatass. Kenny was staring at Bebe's boobs, while Bebe tried to carry a coversation with him. I turned around to find my brother and Pip. They sat in a corner table alone. They didn't mind though, they loved their alone time. A shadow suddenly casted over me, I wasn't dissapointed, the view of Christophe's fit body in my face made my heart skip a beat. " I'm coming to your house, you need a French tutor to raise that 50. I won't stop until you,Laurie, know the French language backwards and forwards." I smiled up at him, " and what if I refuse?" I asked. " Then I will tie you down, and force you to learn it, my little slave." I laughed, while turning reddish. " Fine you can come around 5." _Wait! What did I just say? Christophe at my house with me, while my brother is over at Pip's. I'll be all alone in my house. ALONE WITH CHRISTOPHE DUPREE? _The thought registered in my head. He laughed, then said "5 it is then.,"then walked away. I turned back to my friends shocked, I still couldn't believe I was going to be alone with Chris. Bebe gave me a teasing smile, Emily gave me a thumbs up, and Carly eyed me curiously. _I won't here the end of this_ I thought, then smiled to myself.

As I walked to my car, I realized something. _What am I going to wear tonight?_I started panicking, and twitching like Tweek. I threw open my front door, ran to my room, and closet. Then I started tearing through clothes finding the perfect out fit. I kept reminding myself over and over thinking, _Chris is coming to my house._

------------------

I got a "date" with Christophe Dupree. Yesssssssssssssss!

-----Lauren


	4. Drama and Kisses

Ok my study date with the hottest French teacher in ze world.:D

-----------------

My closet had been turned upside-down. I was looking for anything to wear, eventually I gave up. The only thing I put on was a beret that my aunt had sewn a few winters ago. It was appropriate since French wore those hats at least. Before I ran downstairs, I hurried to the bathroom for a check. My hair didn't matter because of the hat. I was having a good looks day. Thank God. All of a sudden the doorbell rang. _Was he early?_ I thought. I raced down the stairs catching myself on the last step. I threw the door open to find Kyle. _Hmmmm, what is Kyle doing here? Did he get lost going to Emily's?_ "Lauren, where's Emily? I know she's here," he asked. He stuck his head in the door looking around the corner to find her." Kyle, Emily isn't here." I told him." Nonsense, I saw her get in your new 2005 Mustang." he responded. "When did I get a new car? I don't have a new Mustang. I wish though." I said. " But-but Lauren, if that wasn't your car, who's was it?" he asked helplessly. " I don't know," I simply said. He sighed, and quietly walked away sad. I sympathized for him, but I was busy tonight. Christophe was going to be here soon. _Oh my gosh! I still can't believe it._ Before I shut the door, there he was. He smiled wen he saw me." Are you ready to speak French, my dear? Haha, nice hat," he joked. I laughed back, and said," why thank you. Yes I'm ready to learn French." He followed me into the house and into the living room. I sat on the couch, and he sat next to me. Chris grabbed my French book off the table, and we started going over basic words.

After about an hour of me mispronouncing verbs, we finally stopped. It was getting dark out. " That is enough for today, Miss Lauren, but we will keep trying," he said. I was relieved, I decided I hated the French language. The only thing French I liked now was Christophe. " Good, I'm tired off this language," I said. He laughed at me which made me turn red again. " Are you going to the dance?" I heard myself blurt out, and right away regretted. " Yes I am. That Wendy girl asked me, and I agreed to take her." My heart sank, Wendy was the biggest etch on Earth. " Oh I know her, she's...ok." I was able to get out. " Yes, she was rather forceful in inviting me. It was kind of scary, but I felt bad because no one else had asked her. Wonder why?" This made me laugh out loud. He gave me a confused look. " Um well she's a little bitchy sometimes. That's all." I said. " But you'll have fun." He looked sad about his date. "I wanted to ask you, but I didn't want to be rude to this Wendy girl." he admitted. " Me?" I said," you wanted to take me?" He smiled at me, and suddenly moved close to me. " Well, of course,Laurie, I do love you. Isn't it obvious?" The words took a minute to process. " Y-you love me?" My heart was racing, I think I was starting to sweat as he pressed his lips against mine. He held it for a minute, but pulled away and opened his eyes smiling. I was speechless staring at him." I should go now, parent's want me home before 7." Chris said, then got up to door. I got up and followed to door still speechless. " Bye Lauren, maybe we can meet up at the dance on Friday, I could ditch Wendy easily." He kissed my cheek, then turned and walked away. I closed the door gently, then screamed with delight. This was the best night of my life. I still had a problem, no date for dance. I then had an idea. Craig had asked me to go, but I told him I'll think about it. I grabbed the phone, and quickly dialed his cell number. " Hello?" he asked when he picked up. " Hi Craig," I said," about the dance I'll go with you. You could feel his smile over the phone. " That's great,I'll pick you up at 7 on Friday?" he asked. " That sounds great." I said," Bye." Before I hung up, I heard a huge Yes!!! This will make him hopefully forget about making the whole accident thing up to him. This will work, I'll just ditch Craig at dance, and go meet up with Christophe. I smiled at Chris's brilliant idea.

-------------------

Next chapter will be this fun dance. Drama scale 1-10. I will give it a 10.

--------Laurie:D


	5. Dance Time!

Holiday Dance Time!:D

---------------------

"What are we doing, Emily, I want to go in the dance," Kyle sounded annoyed. It was freezing out in the parking lot, and he wanted to go in and show off his beautiful date. After a few minutes, a 2005 black Mustang pulled up in the lot, and parked in a spot. Emily smiled while looking at the car. " Ok Kyle we can go in now," she said giggly. She snuggled close to Kyle, and they walked in. The gym had been completely pimped out in spirit of the holiday season. Red and green streamers, and ribbons hung from the ceiling. The floor was littered with glitter and balloons. Everyone had put on their best clothes, but everyone got so excited for the first major dance of the year. The lights were also dimmed to create a so called "romantic" mood. A few couples were dancing, while the people who didn't get asked standed off to the sides. Carly, who was wearing a black cobweb drees with a bat shaped barrett in her hair, was being fought over to dance with by Tweek and Cartman. Tweek had combed his hair with a teal suit. Eric looked like beardless Santa with his red suit on. Over in a back corner dancing was Pip and Stan. Stan was not wearing his hat,for once, but instead left his hair all scruffy and poofy. His suit was all black, with a checkered scarf. Pip, quite the opposite, was wearing a powder blue suit with his blonde hair out. Emily had dragged Kyle closer to the door like she was waiting for someone."Emily, don't you want to dance?" Kyle asked." Later Kyle, I promise." Emily said not even looking at him. Kyle hadn't put on his best grey suit to just sit around the door of the school. He looked over at Emily, and watched her. She had put on a purple dress to match her hair. Then had thrown on her fav pair of Chuck Taylors. Wendy was parading Christophe and showing him off to everyone, claiming she had the hottest date. It was no suprise she was wearing a bright pink dress with ugly yellow shoes. Christophe had put on a chocolate brown suit that made his eyes stand out more. You could almost see Lauren's hate for Wendy shoot from her eyes. She was not really happy having to go with Craig. Lauren looked much like her twin with a black dress on and her black hair fanned out over her shoulders. On her feet were her Jack Skellington shoes. Craig had his black hair slicked back with gel, and a navy blue suit. Next to them was Kenny and Bebe. Bebe in a red dress, and Kenny in an orange suit.

As the dance progressed, every couple danced, or talked to other couples. Kyle was wandering around asking everyone where Emily had gone. Sam as Wendy and Craig, who were looking for Lauren's shoe. Wendy looked very annoyed because she found shoe, but lost her date. She stalked off in the hall with Craig behind her. Tweek was on the verge of beating the shit out of Cartman, but his ADD got in the way. Cartman was red in the face screaming like a momma's boy. Carly had retreated to the other side of the gym to watch her two "dates" fight over her, looking amused. _Stupid boys_, she was thinking in her head. Just as the dance was getting boring, while a song was switching to the next, everyone heard a blood-shattering scream from the football field. They all recognized it as Wendy's annoying high-pitched scream. Everyone ran out of the gym, and outside to the falling shoe. They all followed four footprint paths to the other end. Wendy ,staring at a red faced Lauren in the arms of an annoyed Christophe, stood mortified. "Here's your fucking shoe. Wat are **you** doing with **my **date?" She screamed, and it echoed back. Craig backed into the crowd, to avoid the tension rising in between the girls. Lauren picked up her shoe, and put it back on. Then walked over to get in Wendy's face. Wendy was taller, but Lauren looked much fiercer. "I'm making out with him, what does it look like Testicleburger?" Lauren asked Wendy calmly. Wendy lifted her arms, and shoved Lauren away from her. Lauren,looking even more mad, jumped on top of Wendy and started punching her repeatingly. Everyone just stood and watched until Stan interveined. Stan walked over, and wrestled his sister off Wendy." Come on Lauren, give the girl a break," he said. Wendy got up with her nose bleeding, and broken probably, then walked through the crowd crying. All eyes were on Lauren, still breathing heavily from her fight." I think I'd like to go home now, Chris, can you drive me home?" Lauren asked regaining her composure like nothing happened. Chris stood staring at her, but finally said," All right, let's go." They walked away hand in hand to his car. The crowd parted, and watched her walk off. Kyle came out, noticing Emily, but she wasn't alone. She was standing with a boy with black aviators, blonde hair, black suit, and a striped tie. As Emily, he was wearing black Chuck's. Emily was wrapped around his arm smiling at him. Kyle looked down, sad, and headed for his car. As the crowd got smaller, couples heading to their cars, Kyle just stood on the sidewalk almost in tears. Just then the Mustang drove by splashing mud over his legs. He looked down at them sighed, and headed for his car. The bestnight of his life, so far, turned into his worst.

---------------------

Awwww poor kahhl, but Lauren kicked some ass. :(:D

---------Lauren


	6. Woah Baby!

Ok, it's been awhile, but it took me while to think this up.

Warning: it gets a little juicy towards the end. XP

The Monday after the dance, Stan woke me up from a good dream of me punching Wendy. We were late, I noticed, when I looked at the clock. I hoped out bed. _Shit I hate being late for school._ I was about to grab a shirt when I noticed Stan, he was sad. "What's wrong, Stanny?" I asked. He looked up at me and said quietly, " How am I supposed to get along without Pippy during Christmas. I'll be very lonely." I simply rolled my eyes, but I still sympathized for my brother. I sat on my bed next to him, and hugged him. "It's ok Stan, you'll have me over Christmas. Pip is probably missing you just as much. You'll be back together before you know it." He smiled slightly, then got up, and let me get dressed. I ran to my closet, shuffling through all the dirty laundry to find a clean shirt and jeans. I finally decided on a skull mesh shirt, and old ripped jeans. Then I threw on my old converses, and headed to bathroom. I ran the brush through my hair, then quickly brushed my teeth.

As I ran downstairs, Stan was already at door holding a cup of coffee and our matching messenger bags. "Thank you!" I screamed at him, while grabbing the coffee. He knew just how I liked it too. "No problem Laurie." He said while smiling. _Twin brothers are a blessing._ I thought as I ran out the door and into my old truck. He slid in front seat next to me and we were off. I looked at car clock, we weren't even that late. Actually kind of early, _I got to fix that alarm clock._ Stan grabbed his phone and called Pip or leaves him a message. When we get to school I'll call Christophe. He had caught a little cold Sunday morning, and wouldn't be going to school. _Poor baby_, I thought as we pulled into a spot next to Kyle's green Forrester. I hoped out and walked next to his window. He was face down on the wheel. I opened the door and scooted next to him. "How are this morning Kyle, still depressed?" He didn't move, but just said, "How could she do this to me?" I thought about it for a minute, and said, "I don't know Kyle, maybe Emily is just confused and doesn't know who she loves right now. It'll be better though I promise." He still didn't move, and I realized to just leave him. I got up out of car, and headed towards school. I noticed Stan stop near open door and talk to Kyle. _They discuss their misery together _I thought.

Once I was at locker I pulled out phone and listened to my messages. One was from Christophe. I blushed slightly as I heard his French accent come on, "………Dear lovely Lauren I still have zis blasted cold, but I regret that I will not be in school until after Christmas break. My family iz going back to France zis week to be with our family for Chriztmas break. I will try to call as much as I can. I love you, bye."

My smile turned to a frown as the message ended._ How could he not tell me this sooner so I could give him a proper goodbye, a physical one!_ I grabbed my books, and slammed my locker shut. As I walked into homeroom I noticed almost everyone was staring at me with smirks. They all thinking me and Christophe probably did "it" after we left the dance. Actually we just went to my house and made out in my room, nothing happened. But I knew they were thinking something did. I just ignored the smirks and sat down. Bebe leaned in to ask, " so how was he?" I gave her a dirty look, and she immediately backed off. I was pissed he just told me about him leaving like this. The bell rang s I got up and raced to get to French class. The whole rest of the day was people smirking and asking if anything happened or was he good. _Perverts _I just thought to myself.

By the end of the day, I was happy to go home so I can call Christophe in peace. Stan told me he was getting a ride from Kyle, so I was alone on drive home. It gave me time to think. I saw Kyle staring at a black car as it pulled away from parking lot. He looked at it frowning, with an angry look in his eyes. I just decided he was mad at just about everything right now, and shook it off. I thought about more stuff like why Emily never told me and Carley about that mystery boy. As I pulled into driveway I noticed Kyle's car. _Hmm strange_ I thought. Oh well maybe he decided to hang out with Stan. They are friends nothing strange there. I walked into front door facing living room couch with two bodies on top of each other. My jaw dropped realizing immediately who they were. " Stan Marsh, Kyle Brovolski! What in the fucking world are you doing!" I screamed at them. They were making out!

Dundundunduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Until next time.

--------Lauren


End file.
